


Are you high?!

by Avengely



Series: My shitty RP”s [1]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen
Genre: Angst, Drugged brownies, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Kinda?, Kleisen, M/M, a little bit of, cursing, dugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 04:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14300346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avengely/pseuds/Avengely
Summary: Evan got high on Jared’s party or don’t eat brownies with a strange aftertaste.





	Are you high?!

**Author's Note:**

> So it’s just RP from shamchat that I redacted a little bit. I was Jared.

Evan frowned slightly as he entered Jared Kleinman's house that smelt of cheep booze and weed. He originally wasn't planning on attending Jared's party however Jared convinced him it would be a good idea. He was hesitant at first but was persuaded easily enough-- He was bad at saying no to people. 

 

Evan looked around and saw no one he knew so he made his way over to the refreshments table. He ate a brownie so he wouldn't look weird just standing there. The brownie had a weird aftertaste but he just shrugged it off.

 

He ate another brownie... And another... And another. He ate a total of four pot brownies unknowingly. He sat there and soon enough twenty minutes passed; he was starting to feel weird as he felt a grog take over his body. He felt relaxed, happy, and groggy all at the same time as he looked around he saw Jared and ran to him wrapping his arms around him. He felt very affectionate right now and was unsure why considering he normally hated physical contact. "Hey Jared!" Said Evan excitedly with a slight slur to his words.

 

Jared looked at him with wide eyes "Hey Evan." he was very surprised

 

Evan smiled lightly and giggled as he said "I feel weird Jare-- good-- but weird-- good weird!"

 

"...are you high?! god, Heidi's going to kill me" he said looking at him

 

"I haven't done anything! I have just been waiting to see someone I actually talked too!" Said Evan with wide, surprisingly innocent eyes for a stoned seventeen year old.

 

"How did you managed to get high? oh god...have you ate brownies?" He said holding Evan by his shoulders.

 

Evan giggled nodding his head "they were really really good Jare!-- I ate like uh... Four? Because they were good"

 

"They were drugged, Ev. be more careful." Well...at least he liked them "Wait, FOUR?!"

 

Evan giggled looking up at Jared "what do you mean drugged? What did they have in them? And yeah! They were good"

 

"Weed, Evan. They had weed in it" Jared said taking his glasses off to rub his eyes thinking

 

“Oh" said Evan giggling "I like weed! And I am hungry! I never ordered dinner because I didn't want to talk to the delivery guy!" He spoke quickly as he looked at Jared

 

Jared choked out of surprise. he didn't expected so much information. he put his glasses back on and looked at Evan "How the heck are you hungry"

 

Evan shrugged before saying " I also forgot to pack a lunch for school so I am veeeerrrryyyy hungry" he began giggling more as he looked at the people around them.

 

Jared grabbed Evan by his wrist and pulled him into his room wich is of course empity "you're high"

 

Evan quickly followed Jared with a smile before asking "will you cuddle with me!" God Jared will never let him live tonight down.

 

"WHAT?" He asked surprised. Since when does Evan Hansen likes to cuddle with HIM?

 

Evan giggled as he looked at him "you are cute! And I want to cuddle!" Said Evan plopping himself on Jareds bed after taking his shoes off.

 

Jared blushed and sighed. he sat down on the bed "Okay, Let's cuddle"

 

Evan smiled brightly as he pulled Jared closer. He laid his head on Jareds chest and wrapped his arms around him. "Cuddling feels nice Jare! Why don't I normally like this?" Asked Evan giggling as if his normal anxieties are funny.

 

"Because normally you aren't high...god Heidi's going to kill me" he said blushing and hugging Evan gently

 

"You should force me to cuddle when I'm not high! I bet I will like it!" Said Evan lightly kissing Jareds cheek. "text her and say I'm spending the night! She will never know!"

 

Jared is as red as a tomato. EVAN FREAKING KISSED HIS CHEEK. "o-okay" he said grabbing his phone and texting Heidi. GREAT, now he's the one who's stuttering.

 

Evan giggled before saying "can I tell you a secret?.... I may be upset at myself for telling you tomorrow but I reaaaalllllyyyyy feel like I should!"

 

Jared nodded

 

Evan bit his lip before quickly saying "I really, really like you and I have for some time but I never knew how to tell you" he looked down scared that Jared would be mad or not feel the same

 

"WHAT? Wait, are you joking?"

 

Evan shook his head quickly before saying "I would be really upset if someone joked around like that with me I wouldn't do that Jare"

 

“i-i like you too" He said blushing

 

Evan felt a blush as he looked up at Jared with a wide smile. "R- really you don't need to just say that because you feel bad for me and you are my only friend or if you are kidding that is taking it to far or-" Evan continued rambling very quickly as he looked down his smile turning into a frown as his mind continued to spin quickly.

 

Jared decided to stop his rambling by kissing him

 

Evan was shocked at first by the quick but after a moment he began to kiss back. JARED KLEINMAN WAS KISSING HIM.

 

Jared pulled him closer and tried to deepen the kiss. God, he never thought he would have a chance to kiss him.

 

Evan opened his mouth slightly as a small gasp escaped him when Jared deepened the kiss. He was hoping his inexperience wasn't obvious as he turned red as a tomato.

 

Jared tried to make kiss as enjoyable for Evan as he could but soon he needed to pull away for them both to breath.

 

Evan was lightly panting for air as Jared pulled away. "That was... That was.. Wow.." Said Evan softly

 

"Too much?" Jared asked holding Evan by his waist

 

Evan shook his head lightly "perfect" he said softly. He looked up at Jared smiling as he lightly tightened his grip on him.

 

Jared blushed even more if that's even poddible "You're adorable even when you're high"

 

Evan wasn't sure what to say so he just quickly kissed Jared. He softly said "I don't want this to be only a one night type of thing Jare.."

 

"Me too, Ev" He said kissing him softly

 

Evan smiled at Jared "I'm scared that I will get anxious and ruin it tomorrow Jare.."

 

Jared sighed looking away "You know i can't make you feel better when you're anxious. I don't know how to stop it if that'll happens."

 

Evan nodded his head lightly before softly saying "I know.. Just... I don't know.. I will try Jare"

 

"Thank you" Jared said smiling as he kissed him softly

Evan smiled as he nodded his head. He really likes feeling Jareds lips against him-- "you have really soft lips" he said quietly smiling. He blushed before saying "God that was weird" with a chuckle

 

Jared blushed and chuckled "Yeah, it was, Acorn."

 

Evan smiled and felt his heart skip at the nickname acorn. This caused Evan to start rambling about acorns which led to him rambling about trees. After a few moments of rambling he said "it was a oak tree that I let go of and broke my arm" Evan continued rambling not realizing he contradicted the story he had been telling about breaking his arm.

 

Jared tensed up. Let go? like...LET GO? "Ev..." Did evan really...

 

Evan stopped when Jared said his name. He looked at him tilting his head lightly "yeah?"

 

"What do you mean...let go?" Jared asked with serious face.

 

Evan looked down at Jareds words biting his lip tightly. "don't hate me?" He said quietly

 

"I would never hate you, Evan" He said

 

Evan bit his lip nodding his head "I uh.. I was trying to..." Suicide sounded to blunt and die just didn't sound right " ...disappear "

 

Jared froze in shock. God... Evan? His family frie...whatever they are tried to kill himself?! god...he did so many awful jokes.... OH GOD... He's even more of an asshole that he thought.

 

Evan buried his head in Jareds chest scared by his horrified look and the pause. "I-I'm sorry" said Evan trying and failing to hold back tears.

 

"I'm the one that should be sorry!" Jared said hugging him tightly "I made so much awful jokes, Evan."

 

Evan tried to focus on Jareds arms around him as he held him tightly. He felt tears continue to fall down his face and begin to soak through the fabric below him. "Y-you did nothing wrong J-Jare.. Please d-don't apologize"

 

“I was an asshole. i'm really sorry" Jared said holding Evan tightly

 

" I- you-you are fine Jared.. I- you don't hate me-me?" Said Evan softly

 

“Of course not, Evan! Why would I?"

 

"I-I hate myself for-for t-trying to... For what I-I tried to-to do... You should too"

 

"I don't hate you, Evan. And i never will" Jared said noticing that Evan started to stutter. Does he starts to sober up?

 

Evan nodded his head as he felt anxiety bubbling in his stomach. He held onto Jared a bit tighter trying to focus on evening out his now ragged breathing.

 

Jared rubbed his back trying to calm him down.

 

Evan moved one hand and set it on Jareds chest pushing down lightly so he could focus on the rise and fall of Jareds chest. He tried to mimic it as he laid there.

 

Jared kissed Evan's forehead gently "Calm down, Ev"

 

Evan nodded his head lightly and after about ten minutes the tears have come to a stop and his breathing was much less ragged.

 

"How are you?"

 

Evan nodded his head lightly "b-better now" he said softly. He lightly kissed Jared on the cheek biting back an apology

 

Jared smiled at him softly "Wanna take a nap?"

 

Evan nodded his head as he laid his head back onto Jareds chest. "Yes" he said softly as he tightened his grip on Jared as if he was scared he would be gone when Evan woke up.

 

Jared kissed his forehead "Have a nice dreams, ev"

 

"You too" said Evan before he felt himself drift into peaceful sleep.

 

Jared smiled at him and kissed his forehead before drifting off into sleep too


End file.
